The field of the invention is a device for supporting and accurately positioning a large area glass sheet for high precision bending of the glass sheet, and more particularly for localized, high temperature, high precision bending of opposing edge portions of a large area glass sheet having a relatively high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE).
Electronic devices often include a protective cover glass that provides impact and scratch resistance to the front, display or touch control portion of the device. Electronic devices, such as cell phones (and other portable devices), LCD flat panel televisions and, household appliances are trending toward edge to edge transparent front covers that provide a clean, glossy, seamless and/or frameless design.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.